Las verdades del frío
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Flare y Hagen comparten un momento de esparcimiento. Recolección de drabbles asgardianos. Porque los dioses guerreros también merecen amor.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Kurumada y Toei.

**Las verdades del frío.**

**. **

Fernir tirita incontrolablemente. Su piel infantil no es capaz de soportar el frío de la noche. El niño huérfano aprieta los párpados con fuerza, tratando de no pensar en el frío que se cierne sobre él. La pequeña fogata que ha encendido en las ruinas de su casa no alcanza para calentarlo.

Extraña los brazos cálidos de su madre. Extraña la voz suave de su padre. Extraña ser estrechado en un abrazo humano. Quiere llorar y poder dejar de temblar, aunque esté cubierto con mantas que lo protejan contra la noche y su frío imperecedero. Aprieta los labios, prohibiéndose a sí mismo el consuelo del llanto. Se ha prometido no volver a ser débil. No volver a ser humano.

De pronto siente el pelaje suave de Jin envolverlo dulcemente. Jin se enreda alrededor de él, le comparte su calor y ofrece caricias con su lengua. Entonces Fernir se tranquiliza.

—Ji-jin… —tartamudea ante la imposibilidad de hablar fluidamente gracias al castañeo de sus dientes—, gracias, amigo.

Los demás lobos de la manada se acurrucan a su alrededor, lo acarician con sus narices, sus toscas patas y sus frentes peludas.

—La-lamento que mi piel sea ta-tan inservible, a-amigos —se disculpa, aprieta los puños con fuerza, como si el hecho de ser un humano lo avergonzara tanto.

Como respuesta, Jin lanza un pequeño quejido. Entonces acomoda la cabeza por encima del pecho de Fernir y él comienza a sentir el calor que le hace falta en los pulmones, ya no hay frío en su corazón.

Jin vuelve a soltar un tierno llanto y mira con cariño a Fernir. El niño, que está próximo a su adolescencia, entiende lo que Jin trata de decirle. Le está dando permiso de llorar. Los lobos le dan su calor para que sus lágrimas no se congelen.

Sin poder evitarlo, Fernir llora sin contener el llanto. Jin se acerca a lamerle el rostro y limpiarle las lágrimas.

—Lo-lo siento mucho, Jin. Lo si-ento mucho, chicos —dice entre lágrimas, pidiendo perdón por su más grave pecado. Recordando como esa semana, los seres vivos que pertenecen a su especie habían cazado a cuatro de la jauría. Los habían desollado para robarles la piel y cubrirse con ella para protegerse del eterno viento gélido de Asgard. Fernir no había podido protegerles, todavía demasiado débil, casi se sentía cachorro.

Pero sabe que su manada siempre lo ha perdonado por haber nacido humano.

(Fernir no confía en los humanos, pero siendo uno, teme que su familia desconfíe de él.

No los culparía, si estuviera en su lugar, él también lo haría).

* * *

**NdA:** Nunca le doy amor a nuestros amados guerreros asgardianos. Aquí un pequeño intento de drabbles :) Sé que no son muy famosos en el fandom de los fics, pero desde hace años que quiero escribir algo de ellos. Al menos serán cosas pequeñas. Si te pasaste por aquí ¡gracias por leer! :)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Las verdades del frío.**

**II.**

—¿Tienes algún secreto, Hagen?

—¿Disculpe, señorita Flare? —había cuestionado el pequeño con desconcierto ya que la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa. En esos momentos, Hagen se encargaba de alistar el trineo pues la princesita le había pedido que salieran a jugar un rato con la nieve.

—¿Qué si tienes algún secreto? Ya sabes, algo que no le quieras contar a nadie más —exclamó con completa inocencia la niña con cabello de algodón. Gracias al ligero frío matutino y a la nívea piel de Flare, un tierno rosa se había asentado en sus mejillas, dándole la apariencia de una muñeca de porcelana.

—Eh… yo, bueno… —titubeó un poco, pero ante la duda de su amigo, Flare rio tranquilamente.

—¡Tranquilo! Sólo tienes que decir sí o no —aclaró, pellizcándole ambas mejillas con las manos, a lo cual el niño se sonrojó y adoptó un mohín divertido—, no te estoy pidiendo que me cuentes tus secretos, sólo que me digas si tienes algunos.

—Bueno, yo… supongo que sí —terminó por aceptar, luego soltó una risita nerviosa—, aunque sólo es un secreto y la razón por la que no se lo he contado es porque creo que es algo que debería decirle en el futuro —dijo, como excusándose para que ella no se sintiera ofendida de que él se guardara algunas cosas para sí mismo.

—Ya veo, bueno, yo también tengo algunos secretos —siguió Flare como si nada.

—¿Y puedo saber el porqué de la pregunta, señorita? —consultó el futuro Dios Guerrero con sincera curiosidad.

—Bueno, es que mi hermana Hilda y yo hemos encontrado una forma de contar nuestros secretos sin que nadie se entere —respondió sin un atisbo de discreción, la princesa de Asgard—, como mis padres son muy estrictos con Hilda ya que es la futura representante de Odín en la tierra, a veces ella se siente muy frustrada, así que ambas encontramos una forma muy divertida de decir lo que realmente sentimos—, terminó de explicar con una amplia sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

—¡Ya veo, suena muy interesante! —exclamó Hagen con un temple dulce—, me alegra que ambas encontraran una forma expresarse. Imagino que su vida como futuras protectoras de Asgard debe ser pesada—, comentó el joven, condescendientemente, aunque casi un segundo después de decir aquello se goleó mentalmente y se apresuró a agregar: —¡Lo siento! ¡No quise hablar de más! Yo no soy nadie para hablar o hacer suposiciones de las vidas que llevan usted y la señorita Hilda, por favor, perdone mi osadía.

Ante el apuro tan atrabancado de las palabras de su amigo, Flare soltó una cálida risa. Luego lo miró con sus ojos de brillante esmeralda que reflejaba la luz del sol.

—No tienes que disculparte, Hagen —aclaró, en ese tono de voz tan amistoso y amable que conmovía el corazón del pequeño Merak—, además estás equivocado, tú sí eres alguien para decir lo que piensas. Eres igual a mí, tienes voz y una boca para hablar, así que no te contengas —dijo la niña, con una actitud tan dulce que Hagen no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, apenado por la situación—, además eres mi amigo ¿no? es cosa de amigos escuchar lo que el otro piensa —concluyó y sin saberlo, con aquellas palabras algo se encendió con indómito fulgor en el corazón del niño que yacía a su lado, ya que durante todo el tiempo en que llevaban conviviendo, Hagen siempre había creído que la relación de ambos era la de una princesa y su sencillo sirviente, no obstante su corazón se regocijó de alegría al saber que ella lo consideraba su amigo.

—De acuerdo, señorita. Lamento ser tan inapropiado con usted —confesó, un poco confundido, frustrado y al mismo tiempo alegre. Eran tantas emociones las que sentía en ese momento, que ni si quiera sabía qué cara poner.

Flare simplemente negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—No, está bien. Sé que con el tiempo tendrás más confianza conmigo… —afirmó, con temple animoso—. Así que mientras tanto, deberías hacer lo mismo que mi hermana y yo hacemos cuando queremos decir algo que sabemos que no podemos expresar. Y como eres mi amigo, te contaré nuestro juego ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo, asintiendo y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Entonces ven —pidió, tomándole de la mano repentinamente. Hagen la siguió, dejando de lado el trineo e internándose en los bosques del palacio. Flare reía divertida mientras que Hagen no podía hacer más que disfrutar del sonido de sus risas. Se pararon al pie de un enorme árbol—, ¿has escuchado las viejas historias que hablan sobre _la voz de la naturaleza_?

Hagen la miró un poco intrigado.

—No, señorita Flare —respondió, sin temor de exponer su ignorancia respecto al tema.

—Bueno, mi hermana y yo aprendimos sobre ella en nuestras lecciones de historia —comenzó a explicar—, cuentan las viejas leyendas que la naturaleza de Asgard está molesta y triste por el clima inmisericorde que tiene que soportar, pero al mismo tiempo la naturaleza se conmueve con los humanos que muestran fortaleza y se quedan a su lado a pesar de las circunstancias.

«Si eres bueno con la naturaleza, ella te ayudará a soportar tus cargas. Por eso, cuando tengas secretos que no puedas decirle a alguien con facilidad debes acercarte a la corteza de algún árbol, acercar la boca sobre una de sus aberturas y susurrarle tu secreto, como si lo estuvieras contando al oído de una persona. Entonces la naturaleza lo guardará por ti y su voz se lo contará a la persona indicada en el momento apropiado».

«Todos tus secretos debes contarlos al mismo árbol porque ese árbol será tu fiel confidente, así como tú debes ser leal a él. Si le cuentas tus secretos al árbol equivocado su amistad se romperá, si por el contrario recuerdas cuál es tu _amigarbol, _entonces él o ellaconfirmarán que realmente le conoces y le tienes en cuenta. Así, la relación será recíproca como debe serlo cualquier amistad».

Terminando de dar la explicación, Flare le _presentó_ a su _amigarbol_, que era aquel enorme pino que se erigía frente a ellos.

—No puedo decirte el nombre de mi árbol, porque sólo lo sabrás si algún día mi _amigarbol_ considera que debe contarte alguno de mis secretos, así que, si eso pasa, ese día ella te dirá su nombre.

—¿Ya has hablado con este árbol? —cuestionó, lleno de intriga, a lo cual Flare simplemente asintió alegre—, ¡Wow! ¡Debe ser genial poder hablar con la naturaleza, señorita Flare!

—Tú también puedes hacerlo Hagen ¡Ya lo verás! —sonrió, animándolo a que buscara a su _amigarbol._

El niño parpadeó varias veces, como no sabiendo que hacer, pero motivado a moverse y empezar a buscar lo que fuera, ya que Flare no dejaba de verlo con insistencia. Estuvo buscando toda la tarde a su _amigarbol_, pero nada le dio indicios de que podría encontrar algún árbol con el cual crear un lazo. Flare le había dicho que no era él quien encontraba al árbol, sino que él árbol lo llamaba a él.

No obstante, nadie lo llamó. Algo desanimado y cabizbajo, Hagen abandonó el bosque con una Flare apenada con él, pero que se empecinaba a decir toda clase de cosas que lo animaran. La dulce princesita del Asgard ahora se sentía culpable del desanimo de su amigo.

Por su lado, Hagen pensaba que probablemente los árboles no quisieran hablarle. Culpaba a su veganismo por ello.

¡Y él que tenía tanto por contar!

* * *

**Nda:** _La voz de la naturaleza_ es la forma en como se describe a los dioses en el mito de Siegfried, decidí darle un toque más místico a este fic, por lo que esto aunque suene infantil tendrá importancia en próximos capítulos. :P


End file.
